


Soft Sounds

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, I guess its body horror, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord hates the way he looks after the whole robot incident, in fact he hates everything about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> REquest that I finally got too.

Tord was laying in his bed, listening to soft classical music. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling every regret for something he did, fall onto his chest. 

 

As he sat up in bed, he looked into a mirror in his room.

 

His scared face, glossed over eye.

 

God he hated it  **all.**

 

He always hid his face from everyone when they went out, even when they stayed at the house. He hid himself from the others.

 

The first person to enter his room today was Edd. Tord immediately put his hood up, but Edd stopped him.

 

Edd placed kisses all over Tords face, telling him just how beautiful he was.

 

Just how forgiven he was.

 

Matt was the next to come in. Tord knew he couldn't put his hood up in time to hide from his significant others.

 

Matt put stickers of positive thing on Tords mirror.

 

Tord would never be able to forget the others thought he was beautiful, and love him.

 

Tom was the last to come into the room.

 

He curled up on the bed with Tord, comforting the smaller man.

 

Hugging the man close.

 

Soon the other two filed into the room to fall asleep with Tord and Tom.

 

They always made sure Tord knew he was beautiful no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> F i n a l l y got to


End file.
